Why
by gungnirburst
Summary: Cecil has a surprising encounter with a desperate Kain in a forest. [ Kain/Cecil. ]


Fanfic Title: Why

Game: Final Fantasy 4

Pairing: Kain x Cecil

Author: keadeblue264

Alrighty then. Just to put this out there, I don't care if you don't like this story or if you don't like this couple. I don't even know how I feel about them; the idea for this fic just kinda came to me and I went with it. I wrote this because I wanted to and because it was begging to be written. I'm just saying. Though it would be nice it some people did like this. And I'm guessing about Kain's eye color here so yeah. Please enjoy.

Summary: Cecil has a surprising encounter with a desperate Kain in a forest. Set after Golbez kidnaps Rosa. KainxCecil yaoi. One-shot with a rape scene. If you do not like yaoi, do not read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 4. I haven't even beaten the game yet…the DS version. Stupid Elemental Archfiends! _

Warnings/Notes: yaoi, angst, rape, and an obsessive Kain.

~**Why**~

'_Why?'_ Kain thought as he looked at the unconscious blonde woman who was chained up to the wall before him.

'_What makes this woman so special to him?'_

Kain had betrayed his allies and joined Golbez in his plot for obtaining the crystals, perhaps not of his own freewill, but he had done it nevertheless. But—even now—he was still thinking of Rosa instead of wondering about his welfare. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, this female white mage was the only prominent person in his thoughts.

'_What do I have to do to get your attention, Cecil?'_

Covered blue eyes closed and his head turned to the floor, unable to look at the woman who had stolen the object of his affections away from him. It was too much for him to handle, seeing the one he loved paying more attention to another individual. It was wrong, it was unjust, and it was heartbreaking. It was too many unsetting things for it to be something normal. It had to have been love for him to ache this badly.

Kain had decided a long time ago that he would do anything for Cecil, be whatever Cecil wished him to be. If only Cecil would notice how much he was willing to cast aside in his name. Only then could he truly be at peace with both himself and the world around him. The cruel world that had bound his beloved Cecil to a different person, even though he was clearly the better choice for someone as great as Cecil. Someone like Rosa could never truly appreciate all that Cecil did since she never had to do the tasks the previous dark knight had to accomplish on a daily basis.

Kain looked towards the entrance when he heard a faint noise. Golbez had entered the room, his heavy steps echoing on the ground as he approached. Kain had this strange feeling that Golbez knew of his attachment and that was probably how he had been able to ensnare the dragoon in the first place. His unrequited love had made his will weak and easy to manipulate and that made Kain curse himself for his vulnerability.

At first Golbez was quiet. A little uncharacteristic of him since most of what he did all the time was talk. Kain just stood still, waiting patiently for him to be verbally recognized by his master.

"Kain," Golbez's voice reverberated inside his thick body armor.

"Yes?"

"Soon we shall have the next crystal and we will be one step closer to our goal."

"Yes, sir."

Golbez was silent once again and it almost felt like he was contemplating something.

"Remember this, Kain," Golbez said suddenly, "You should be able to have what you want…even if you have to take it by force."

And with that, Golbez walked away, his dark cape fluttering behind him as he exited.

The part of his face that was visible remained unemotional while his eyes lit up with realization.

'_Is he telling me that I should…?'_

****

Cecil couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Rosa to even think about resting. He paced about the bedroom nervously, his thoughts scrambled and rushed. Never before had he been this jumpy and apprehensive. He could once go into battle for his late King and not feel a shred of anxiety, but here he was now, a ball of panicky flesh on the verge of losing it because his childhood friend was in great peril.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering him. He had also lost another childhood friend to the same fearsome enemy.

Cecil felt no animosity towards Kain, but more along the lines of confusion. He didn't understand the circumstances of what had happened at all. Part of him just wanted his close friends back with him, even if he never figured out why Kain was on Golbez's side. He wanted to save them both, but just helping one would be a very difficult task.

"Cecil…"

Cecil was surprised to hear a voice calling his name, but he was even more shocked when he identified it.

"Kain?"

"Come outside, Cecil. There's something that we need to talk about."

Kain's distressed tone worried Cecil. He glanced long and hard at his sword that was leaning against the wall before finally picking the blade up, just in case he was about to walk into a trap.

The glittering stars and the full, foremost moon lit up the dark sky brightly. Everything looked so luminous, even Cecil's white armor seemed to sparkle under the glow. He glanced behind him to see a pathway leading to a forest. Something seemed to call out to him and with that instinct to guide him, Cecil walked down the trail.

It didn't take long for Cecil to reach a clearing in the woods. Kain was standing in the middle of it, his back turned to Cecil.

"Kain," Cecil called out, pacing himself as he slowly strolled deeper into the clearing.

Kain was still for a moment, not reacting to the man's voice in the least. He finally turned around, a smile on his face.

"Cecil, my friend. It is very good to see you again."

Kain stepped towards Cecil, but the paladin's drawn blade stopped his advance.

"What do you want? Where is Rosa?"

Unbeknownst to Cecil, Kain's eyes narrowed at the mere mention of Rosa.

_'See…you still think of her, even though I'm right here in front of you. I knew you before she even looked your way and yet you still choose her over me.'_

"She is safe."

Cecil noticeably relaxed at Kain's answer, his shoulders sagging slightly as if a weigh had been lifted from him.

"But," Kain continued, swiftly drawing out his spear and pointing the tip of the sharp edge at Cecil, "you should be more concerned about yourself right now."

Cecil put on his guard, tightening his hold on his sword. Kain took the opportunity of their silent standoff to observe the man before him.

Cecil looked absolutely brilliant as a paladin, the white color matching him better than his old black protective clothing ever could. And Kain could actually see his face, unlike Cecil's old dark knight uniform where the entirety of his form was covered in dark armor most of the time. The dazzling luster of the night only made him appear even more tempting, making him give the appearance of a glowing god-like being.

He might as well have been a god in Kain's eyes.

"Kain…I don't want to fight you," Cecil said, his clear orbs gazing sympathetically at his former comrade.

"It's too late for you to be saying that."

Their clash went on for hours, each trying to disarm the other or at least attempting find a weak point to strike at. The night deepened as they continued to collide back and forth. Kain was holding back, not wanting to waste the strength he would later need. He jumped up hastily, disappearing into the treetops. Cecil scanned the area in the hopes of spotting Kain before he had the chance to strike. All was quiet for a brief time; even the wind was stalled by the momentary peace.

Kain suddenly leaped from a tree branch high in the air, aiming his spear at Cecil's blade as he quickly fell. He hit the sword dead on, knocking it from his opponent's hand to the ground, the metal clunking as it hit the dirt. Before Cecil could even make an effort to reach it, Kain pushed him up against a wide tree with more force than he had previously displayed.

Seizing the man by the throat, Kain positioned his weapon at Cecil's head. The white knight's eyes had not a speck of fear in their depths. Kain held his stance for a moment before tossing his spear behind him. Cecil looked at him with a perplexed expression that turned into one of shock as his friend pressed his body against his, Kain's lips drawing ever so close to his own.

"Kain, what are you doing?" Cecil choked out, trying to push him away.

Kain still struggled to kiss the man in front of him, but Cecil obviously wouldn't have anything to do with it. Frustrated, Kain threw the paladin to the ground, towering over a baffled Cecil.

The same question Cecil had asked earlier was written all over his face and he felt uneasy with how Kain seemed to stare at him from behind his head covering. Cecil pushed himself back when said male started walking towards him, casting side-glances at his discarded sword.

Kain took off his helmet, throwing to his left as he continued to stalk his unwilling love.

"I'll show you how much better I am compared to her," Kain said before practically pouncing on top of Cecil.

The top part of Cecil's armor was effortlessly removed, but that was because his sudden, unexpected form of attack had significantly surprised Cecil. He did, however, start to thrash about when Kain proceeded to plant tiny kisses along his neckline. Kain stopped to take of the rest of Cecil's armor, along with his own, leaving him both naked in the moonlit clearing. The prior battle had weakened him more than he thought, but Cecil scratched, bit, and punched feebly at Kain.

He tried everything he could while Kain went on with kissing his stiff body. Kain seemed not to mind the pain, but became more unwavering in his effort to make Cecil submit to him. Blood from the scrapes and bites Cecil had inflicted upon him streaked down his back and stained his blonde hair. Kain was trying to be as gentle as possible for the moment, though he was technically raping his friend, but he did want Cecil to feel some pleasure from this.

"Stop it, Kain!" Cecil shouted, pushing the dragoon's body as best he could.

'_Why should I? Can't you tell how I feel about you?'_

Kain went lower and lower, looking up at Cecil when he heard the man gasp after he licked the area above his penis.

"Oh? Did you like that?" Kain asked, lightly running his fingers down the length that was beginning to harden.

Cecil's body involuntarily responded to the teasing touches with small moans and shudders, but he didn't want this. It was wrong for them to be doing this when the world was in danger because of Golbez.

"Kain, please stop!"

Kain hovered above him once again and slapped him across the face. Cecil's breathing was harsh as he looked up at Kain out of the corner of his eyes. Kain was shaking uncontrollably, his fists clenching in dirt as he was getting more and more upset by each passing moment. He just couldn't take this blatant dismissal of his feelings.

"Why…?"

Cecil turned his head to face him, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why do you still reject me? I'm trying to express how I feel and you're steadily pushing me away."

A tear hit Cecil on the cheek, sliding down his face until it got lost in his hair.

"You just don't know how much you mean to me," Kain whispered, closing his eyes to avoid from crying more.

For a moment, Cecil calmed down and he looked up benevolently at his vulnerable companion. He could tell that he was in a great deal pain and he didn't resist when Kain fell limp against him, burying his face into the curve of his neck. Kain's soft sobs were muffled by Cecil's skin and for a second, Kain thought Cecil had finally accepted him.

But he then realized that Cecil was only doing this because he was crying, not because he was returning his love. And while he did thoroughly enjoy the comfort that was offered, he would not be deterred from his goal by his friend's sudden compassion for him. He wanted Cecil to be his and his alone and he would have what he so desired.

Kain abruptly turned Cecil over roughly, his body slamming down hard on the ground, dirt and tiny pebbles tangling in the strains of his hair.

"I don't care if this is wrong. I will have you, Cecil."

Kain felt his veins pumping with adrenaline and excitement and he couldn't control his heavy breathing. The beautiful prize underneath him was his for the taking, even if it was against the will of the other. Part of him knew he would regret what he was about to do later, but he was too caught up in the moment to care. Cecil tried to hit the man on top of him, but Kain easily caught his arm and held it to firmly the ground.

All it would take is one push for him to be joined with Cecil.

That thought in mind, he plunged his erection in Cecil, listening to the man's pained cry. His insides were unbearably constricting and the warmth was magnificent, resulting in a long moan from Kain.

Buried as deep as he could go within Cecil's body, Kain tried to get the kiss that he had wanted since the beginning. But Cecil was still making an effort to oppose him, fighting off the hands that were reaching for his face. And while Kain was surprised that he still had the strength, Kain's objective was far greater. He grabbed Cecil forcibly by the hair and jerked his head back, a pained gasp escaping the paladin. Kain claimed the open mouth of his beloved, his tongue sneaking inside the unexplored cavern.

Kain kept the kiss short so Cecil wouldn't have the chance to bite him. Their eyes connected for a bit, Cecil's full of pain and bewilderment while Kain's held determination and enjoyment. Keeping his eyes locked with Cecil's, he pulled out and thrusted back in, establishing a set rhythm.

Cecil felt searing pain with every shove and all he could hear was Kain's grunts in his ear, his lips on his skin. This taking of his virginity was too much for him to handle and he wanted to scream, but his lungs wouldn't cooperate with his mind's plea.

Unexpectedly, an immensely pleasurable sensation shot up his back, making it curve as he moaned loudly. Kain smiled as he hit Cecil's prostate again, sucking and kissing on the white knight's shoulder, relishing in the cry that was produced. Cecil felt his heart race and he was breathing in dust with every gasping breath. He shouldn't be enjoying this at all and yet here he was, eyes clenched shut in bliss, back arched, and moans spilling from his open mouth.

"Don't you see how much I love you, Cecil?" Kain asked, gazing at the panting face of the other.

"K-Kain…" Cecil stuttered, opening his eyes slightly, tears brimming at the edges.

Kain increased his pace and force against Cecil's most sensitive spot, watching his lover close his eyes and shout out uninhabited. He felt perfection every single time he drove into his friend's now sweating body, his eyes fluttering closed as the pleasant feelings made his heart beat faster in his chest cavity. He kissed the trials Cecil's tears had left on his cheek that wasn't pressed into the dirt.

Cecil released first with a strangled cry, his panting breath following behind the scream. The sudden squeeze of the man's inner muscles made Kain experience a nerve shattering orgasm. They collapsed to the ground, their lungs straining heavily for air. Kain felt as though he were glowing from his happiness.

He had gotten to have his way with Cecil, not willingly at first, but his lover had enjoyed it in the end. And that was all that really important to him when it all came down to it. Kain wrapped his arms around Cecil's trembling body and rested his head on his damp back, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Stinging pain from his wounds was starting to assault him, but it felt like an afterthought compared to the pleasure he had just came in contact with.

'_I'll still have to wonder why when the morning comes…but at least I was able to give you if only just once.'_

Author's Notes: And it's done. O.o! Positive feedback is very much appreciated and flames will be read while pointing and laughing hysterically at the computer screen. What can I say? I don't really care as long as somebody liked it. Please be gentle though. That was my first rape scene. Please review! ^_^


End file.
